His
by Shirone Mayu
Summary: Psycho! Kise x Reader B. Indonesia. Mind to RnR?


Kini, kedua tangan [Name] berada di atas kepalanya dan diikat sekuat mungkin agar tak lepas. Dirinya tak berbusana. Kedua matanya dibutakan oleh sebuah kain hitam. Mulutnya dibungkam oleh alat yang entah apa namanya.

Orang yang telah melakukannya adalah Kise Ryouta. Seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang tergila-gila akan [Name].

Pemuda itu beranggapan bahwa diri gadis berambut [Hair Color] itu adalah miliknya.

 _Miliknya seorang._

.  
.

[ **His** ]

Plot Story By : Shirone Mayu

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance...?

Pair : Kise x Reader(s)

Kise Ryouta, 21 years old  
[Last Name] [Name], 18 years old

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Yandere / Psycho / Insane! Chara. Judulnya gak nyambung. Typo(s). Gak jelas jalan ceritanya. Tidak seperti perkiraan kalian.  
 _So, Don't Like, Don't Read._

.

Tak punya perasaan, itulah yang bisa digambarkan [Name] terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Eh? Kekasih?- Ya, Kise Ryouta adalah kekasih [Name] yang telah bersama selama 3 tahun.

Mereka bertemu saat Kise pergi ke alumni sekolahnya, SMA Kaijo, sekedar bereunian dengan rekan-rekan setim basketnya dulu. Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis berambut [Hair Color] di halaman belakang sekolah. Entah karena takdir atau apalah namanya, mereka jatuh cinta terhadap satu sama lain, dan yang pertama menyatakan cintanya adalah Kise.

" _Ne, [Name]-cchi~_ Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu _-ssu_ ~?" Suara Kise terdengar menakutkan di telinga [Name].

Tubuh kecil gadis itu bergetar, takut akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadapnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada penutup mata, membuat dia tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya.

Berlutut di depan sang gadis, Kise perlahan memegang dada [Name], membuat gadis itu kaget.

Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kise. Karena itu, gadis beriris mata [Eye Color] itu memberontak, mencoba melepaskan tangan besar sang mantan ace klub basket SMA Kaijo dari dada miliknya.

Justru sebaliknya. Pegangan Kise bertambah kuat. Tangannya yang bebas membuka penutup - _atau apalah namanya itu_ \- dari mulut sang gadis.

Alhasil, [Name] hampir berteriak, namun dicegat dengan bibir sang pemuda. Ia menciumnya. Tidak sekedar mencium bibir biasa, namun lebih. Dia melumat bibir kekasihnya sendiri. Terlihat di matanya nafsu yang begitu besar.

" _Kise-kun... Mou, yamete yo~,_ " Pinta [Name] disaat Kise melepaskan bibir kecilnya.

[Name] sudah tak tahan lagi. Perlahan, cairan bening keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia terisak kecil di depan Kise.

"Jika [Name]-cchi tak ingin kuperlakukan seperti ini, maka jawablah 'ya' atas apa yang kau tolak waktu itu."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa, Kise-kun. Menikah sesaat setelah lulus SMA sangatlah cepat bagiku," Bantah [Name] sangat pelan namun cukup jelas bagi Kise.

Mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya, Kise perlahan menurunkan tangannya ke arah bawah, menuju ke daerah terlarang lainnya bagi kaum perempuan.

[Name] hanya bisa memprotes, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan tak terpuji dari Kise.

.

Sebulan berlalu, [Name] masih saja dipelakukan layaknya tahanan oleh Kise. Pemuda itu juga sesekali memperlihatkan gambar-gambar gaun pernikahan kepada sang gadis. Seperti sekarang ini.

" _Ne, ne [Name]-cchi_ ~ Pakaian mana yang kau inginkan saat pernikahan kita nanti~?"

[Name] tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap hampa gambar-gambar tersebut.

Kise sudah seenaknya menculik [Name] dan memaksanya untuk menikah. Padahal gadis itu masih ingin menggapai mimpinya menjadi seorang dokter.

"Jawablah, [Name] _-cchi_ ~. Jika kau tak menjawab, maka aku akan menghukum dirimu _-ssu_ ~," Tutur Kise.

Mendengar itu, [Name] menjadi panik. Ia cepat-cepat menunjuk gaun berwarna putih berlapiskan renda [Favorite Color] di bagian bawah gaun serta hiasan bunga mawar yang senada.

Pemuda pirang itu seketika memeluk [Name], lalu melepasnya. Ia berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan wajah yang sangat senang. Kise berencana untuk memesan langsung gaun tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi tak lama, [Name] _-cchi_. Jadilah anak baik dan diam di rumah-ssu." Lalu, Kise pergi keluar. Tak lupa mengunci semua akses keluar.

[Name] hanya bisa berdiam diri. Tak ada pemikitan untuk meloloskan diri dari 'penjara' yang dibuat oleh Kise. Toh nantinya Kise akan tetap menangkapnya lagi.

Hal itu terbukti 2 minggu yang lalu. Gadis beriris mata [Eye Color] itu pernah mencoba melarikan diri. Namun diketahui oleh Kise. Akibatnya, [Name] tak diperbolehkan makan selama 2 hari dan terus diikat di dalam kamar.

 _ **BEEP ... BEEP ...**_

Ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari sang gadis berbunyi. Sepertinya Kise lupa membawa ponselnya.

[Name] mengambil ponsel Kise dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Itu dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

' _Mungkin aku bisa lolos jika aku meminta bantuan Kuroko_ -senpai.'

Dan dengan itu, sang gadis dengan cepat membalas pesan Kuroko dengan permintaan tolong. Tak lupa namanya tercantum pada akhir pesan.

Namun sebelum mengirimnya, ponsel itu direbut paksa oleh Kise. Kedua matanya memperlihatkan kemarahan dan kesedihan(?).

"[Name] _-cchi_... Padahal aku percaya pada dirimu," Ucap Kise dengan suara yang rendah dan pelah. "Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran lebih lanjut."

Dengan itu, 'pelajaran' [Name] telah dimulai.

.

Sebulan berlalu. Kini, [Name] duduk diam dengan gaun putih yang ia pilih bulan lalu. Di belakangnya sedang berdiri seorang Momoi Satsuki. Gadis pink itu kini sedang membenarkan rambut gadis yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau benar-benar lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, [Name] _-chan_. Aku tak sabar melihatmu menuju ke arah altar dan mengatakan sumpah setiamu," Puji Momoi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memberikan senyuman lembut khasnya.

Gadis yang akan berganti nama menjadi Kise tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul, atau tersenyum kecut, tak berani mengatakan bahwa ia tak menginginkan hal ini. Hal itu dikarenakan ia tahu bahwa calon suaminya selalu mengawasi. Dia bergumam kecil kata terima kasih kepada Momoi, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin besar tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menikah lebih dahulu sebelum diriku," Ucap Momoi dikala gadis bergaun putih itu bercermin.

Sekali lagi, [Name] tersenyum kecut. "Satsuki _-senpai_ sendiri? Kapan _Senpai_ akan menikah dengan Kuroko _-senpai_?"

Hanya hari inilah ia bisa berbicara bebas bersama yang lainnya.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan segala aktivitas di dalam ruangan tempat mempelai wanita menunggu, termasuk gadis pink yang akan menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut [Hair Color]. [Name] tak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu, Momoi'lah bertugas melakukan hal tersebut.

" _Dame dayo, Ki-chan!_ Jika kamu melihat mempelai wanita sebelum waktunya, kamu akan terkena karma!"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memotretnya sekali sebelum acara dimulai _-ssu_ ~."

Dapat terdengar perdebatan diantara gadis pink dan pemuda yang akan menjadi calon suami [Name].

" _ **DAME DAYO!**_ " Bantah Momoi disusul suara keras tertutupnya pintu ruangan.

Pastinya Kise sedang memayunkan bibirnya, kesal akan prilaku Momoi. Rasanya ia ingin membunuhnya, namun harus ditahan karena ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersabar," Bisik Kise dengan sangat pelan agar hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Ia pun pergi menuju ke tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dimana dia dan sang calon istri mengucapkan sumpah setia.

.

"Aku... bersedia," Ucap [Name] dikala sang pendeta selesai mengatakan bagiannya.

"Dengan ini, anda kunyatakan sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Silahkan cium pasangan anda." Bagian akhir kalimat diarahkan kepada Kise.

Dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengar [Name], berbagai suara tepukan tangan yang meriah dari para tamu undangan.

Ia hanya bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa dirinya akan terus terperangkap oleh orang yang telah memaksanya menikah diumur yang terbilang muda.

Di lain pihak, saat berciuman, Kise menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dalam benaknya adalah gadis yang ia cintai telah menjadi miliknya seorang, selamanya.

.  
.

 **THE END**

.  
.

 _RnR dipersilahkan kepada yang ingin^^._

 _Jika berkenan untuk mengetahui karya-karya saya lebih lanjut, silahkan mengunjungi profile(?) saya._

 _Terima kasih bayak telah membaca cerita ini. Lebih dan kurannya saya mohon maaf._


End file.
